


Fall Leaves

by aPseudonym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fall AU, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPseudonym/pseuds/aPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He inched a little closer and saw one of the weirdest sights he’d seen in awhile.    </p><p>A guy with curly brown hair and a green jacket was doing some form of interpretive dance around the trees, though if Sam had to guess, he’d say it was some kind of embarrassing rain dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Leaves

Sam strolled out of the tiny cafe, inhaling the smell of caramel coffee and fall leaves. He wrapped his hands around the warm paper coffee cup and burrowed his face into his scarf, smiling behind it. Fall was his favorite season of the year, and he was taking advantage of every minute. 

He ambled down the sidewalk, stopping when he reached the edge of the woods. It was really just a park with lots of trees, but people liked to call it the woods. He sipped his coffee and turned into the park, stepping quietly amongst the leaves. He had planned on a quiet walk, but as he walked through the park, he started to hear this weird crackling. It sounded like someone was stomping on leaves though Sam couldn't think of why someone would want to obliterate leaves like that. He inched a little closer and saw one of the weirdest sights he’d seen in awhile. A guy with curly brown hair and a green jacket was doing some form of interpretive dance around the trees, though if Sam had to guess, he’d say it was some kind of embarrassing rain dance. 

Sam watched, baffled, as the guy swept his hands up and down like he was trying to do the wave all by himself. Sam pressed his lips together keep from smiling, and cleared his throat at the guy, but apparently he didn’t hear, because he just pranced around another tree. He stifled a snort as the curly haired guy kicked up the colorful leaves into the air, twirling through them. He spun around and froze, both hands still in the air as he stared at Sam. Sam couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him, and for an awkward moment they both just stared at each other.

“What, uh, what are you doing?” 

The guy’s face was blank at Sam’s question, and another awkward moment passed before he answered. 

“The leaves are falling?” His voice came out kind of squeaky, and Sam could see the guy starting to blush. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, because, seriously, what did that even mean? 

“Yeah. That’s because it’s fall.” Sam felt he might have laid the sarcasm on a little thick because a red blush started to spread across the guy’s face. 

“No kidding, Gigantor. I’m just appreciating fall. In my own way. Unlike certain unappreciating coffee drinking people.” 

Sam glances down at his caramel coffee, which is cooling fast. He takes a quick sip of the now warmish coffee and rolls his eyes.

“Coffee drinking people? Who doesn’t like coffee?”

The guy starts to grin and tosses his head up in a fake attempt to look snooty. 

“I prefer hot chocolate.”

He walks over, and Sam had seriously underestimated how short he was compared to him. The guy barely came up to his chest, and Sam has to consciously suppress his smile because this guy is adorable. He sticks out his hand. “I’m Gabriel. Leaf enthusiast and lover of hot chocolate.” His smile is infectious, crinkling the corners of his eyes, and Sam can’t help but smile back, taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Sam.”

“Well, Sam, now that you’ve seen me at my worst, and, partly, my best, what do you say we go and get some coffee?” It’s a little hesitant, but Sam wants nothing more than to drink coffee with this short adorable guy, this Gabriel, even though he’d already had a cup of coffee today. 

“Actually, I was thinking hot chocolate.”

Gabriel leans back and laughs, a full body motion that makes Sam grin like crazy, and he pops open his coffee lid and pours the rest of his cold drink into the grass. Gabriel starts walking, and Sam catches up easily, his long legs way faster than Gabriel’s short ones. Gabriel makes a face at him when he comments on his size, but grins nonetheless.

“So,” Sam says, “Leaf enthusiast? I would’ve gone with the choreographer of leaves.”

Gabriel chuckles, and blows a strand of hair out of his face. “That’ll be my next excuse when a stranger catches me rain dancing in the leaves.” 

They reach the little cafe, the barista looking a little confused at seeing Sam ordering hot chocolate instead of coffee, and they pick a cozy table with little fall leaves decorating the top, which Sam thinks it’s ridiculously appropriate. The barista approaches with their drinks, and Sam breathes in the smell of chocolate and peppermint. The leaves flutter outside, littering the ground with reds and yellows, and Sam is suddenly elated he met this short weird guy prancing around in the leaves. And for some reason, he can’t stop smiling.


End file.
